


Perfection

by GalaxyAce



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Back with the 'Taehyun wearing Yeonjun's sweatshirt agenda', Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Taehyun is Yeonjun's BABY, They cuddle and make out, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: "You're staring… Is there something on my face?""Just perfection."





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> just another boring story about taehyun wearing yeonjun's sweatshirt.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Blue, burgundy, purple, green… The amount of colours seemed to multiply with each passing second-

-that was, until a disruption broke Taehyun's concentration.

"Are you really going to take another one? I'm going to run out of sweatshirts at the rate you're going."

_Yeonjun._

Taehyun smiled. "Yes, and you're going to let me because you can't tell me ' _no_ '." He quipped, sticking his tongue out at Yeonjun before grabbing two sweatshirts out of the closet and skipping away giddily.

"Well, you're not wrong." Yeonjun laughed. "How was class?" He kicked his shoes off and trudged to his bed, letting out a loud sigh as he collided with the mattress.

"Eh." Taehyun responded half-heartedly from the next room. "Boring. Was waiting for it to go by quickly so I could come see you." He poked his head into the bedroom to see Yeonjun. "Burgundy or purple?" He held up both sweatshirts in either hand, presenting them to Yeonjun.

Yeonjun lifted his head up and squinted. "Mmm, burgundy. Definitely." He clicked his tongue and pointed to the sweatshirt in Taehyun's left hand.

"I was thinking that too." Taehyun smiled and raised the shirt higher into the air, almost victoriously. "Let me go put it on." He turned on his heel and started to make his way out of the room before Yeonjun interrupted him.

"Are you really gonna go to a different room to change?" Yeonjun said with an incredulous expression on his face. "Babe, please. It's nothing I haven't seen before anyways." He winked at a now furiously-blushing Taehyun before walking over and taking the burgundy sweatshirt from his hand. "I'll help. Come here." He said quietly, toying with the shirt's fabric in his hand. "Turn around."

Taehyun felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at Yeonjun's hushed tone, at Yeonjun's proximity, feeling the taller boy's warm breaths dangerously close to his skin. Taehyun gulped and nodded meekly before turning his back to Yeonjun.

Slinging the burgundy sweatshirt over his shoulder for the meantime, Yeonjun helped Taehyun out of the jacket he was wearing, revealing a thin, plain, black t-shirt underneath. Upon closer inspection, Yeonjun realised it was his _._

Chuckling softly, Yeonjun placed his hands on Taehyun's waist and turned him around to face him. Slipping his fingers underneath the shirt just slightly, Yeonjun's smile grew as he pulled at the fabric gently. "Babe, was this that one shirt of mine that shrunk, like, two sizes in the dryer?"

Taehyun's face grew red. Nodding, he buried his face in his hands, embarrassed.

"That's so cute! I didn't know you kept it!" Yeonjun exclaimed, bringing his hands up to ruffle Taehyun's hair.

"I mean, you would have thrown it away if not-" Taehyun trailed off and shrugged before turning his back to Yeonjun once more. "-now put it on me, I wanna go." He crossed his arms and pouted even though Yeonjun couldn't see him.

"I know you're pouting." Yeonjun declared, taking the burgundy sweatshirt off his shoulder as he heard Taehyun laugh. "Arms up-" He stood on his tippy-toes to lift the sweatshirt completely over the shorter boy's head, guiding his arms through the sleeves before finally poking his head through and smoothing down any tufts of hair that were sticking up because of the static.

Taehyun turned around to face Yeonjun with the biggest, happiest smile on his face.

"Cute." Yeonjun pinched Taehyun's cheek affectionately and let a warm smile stretch across his face. "So, where are we going tonight?"

"I wanted to go downtown-" Taehyun looked down at the floor and pushed past Yeonjun, his voice softer than usual. "-but now, I think I kinda just wanna stay in with you." He pouted and made his way to the bed with small steps.

Yeonjun felt his heart pound, not only at Taehyun's comment, but at how Taehyun looked, too. Perched on the edge of his bed wearing a sweatshirt _way_ too big for him, it was a sight that never failed to make Yeonjun weak in the knees.

"You know I'm always up for that." Shrugging off his own jacket and throwing it towards the dresser, Yeonjun settled in bed next to Taehyun, their bodies warm against each other.

"Hmm, you know something, Jjuni?" Taehyun draped an arm over Yeonjun's chest and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What is it, baby?" Yeonjun snaked an arm around Taehyun, his hand coming to rest on the smaller boy's hip, securing him in the spot next to him.

"You graduate this semester-" Taehyun said sadly, gripping loosely at whatever leftover fabric there was on Yeonjun's shirt. "-don't you?"

The reality of the situation fraught with circumstance, the air around them grew heavy and Taehyun's voice quavered.

Yeonjun sucked in a sharp breath and held Taehyun closer to him. "Yeah, I do."

"What am I supposed to do for the next year and-and a half w-without you?" Taehyun buried his head in the crook of Yeonjun's neck and inhaled deeply, the faint smell of his boyfriend's cologne filling his nose.

Yeonjun shut his eyes tightly and groaned. "Ugh. I wanted it to be a surprise, but-" He sat up and pressed his back against the headboard, bringing Taehyun up with him and settling him on his lap. Looking at Taehyun's watery eyes and trembling bottom lip, Yeonjun regretted keeping this secret from him for so long.

"W-what surprise?" Taehyun squeaked out, looking at Yeonjun with big, pleading eyes.

"I got hired on as a lab TA in your department-" Yeonjun said as calmly as he could, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around Taehyun and pull him into a kiss. "-so I won't be leaving for another year or so." He shrugged coolly. "Should be enough time until you graduate."

"Oh my gosh…" Taehyun trailed off and squealed as realisation hit him. "Jjuni!"

"That's ri-i-ight." Yeonjun sing-songed playfully, smiling fondly at Taehyun.

"Jjuni, I was about to cry-" Taehyun admitted, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles and looking downcast. He fidgeted with the sleeves of the oversized sweatshirt he was wearing before looking at Yeonjun with furrowed brows. "Don't keep those kinds of secrets from me again!" Taehyun smacked Yeonjun lightly on the arm and frowned.

Yeonjun winced and ran his hand down Taehyun’s arm gingerly. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, baby. I really am. I didn't think you'd get so sad about me leaving, I guess." He manoeuvred Taehyun off of his lap and next to him instead, reclining on the bed once more. "I won't do it again. I thought it would be a nice surprise."

Taehyun adjusted himself comfortably next to Yeonjun and pouted. "It was, really, I just… You know how I am."

Yeonjun sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Yeah. I'm sorry, baby. Can I make it up to you?" He offered.

"Maybe if you let me keep this sweatshirt…" Taehyun countered coyly.

"Done." Yeonjun said quickly. "It's all yours."

Taehyun giggled. "Maybe if you gave me a kiss, too…" He looked up in thought exaggeratedly before he felt himself being toppled over and pushed onto his back quickly, but gently. Yeonjun hovered over him with a smile on his face, dipping down lower just so their noses were centimetres apart.

Blushing, Taehyun wrapped his arms around Yeonjun's neck, bringing him the rest of the way down to join their lips in a warm kiss.

The time it took to close the nearly nonexistent gap between their faces seemed like _hours_.

With Taehyun's hands travelling upwards into Yeonjun's hair and feeling his fingernails trail lightly along his scalp, Yeonjun took this as a cue to deepen the kiss. Pressing his chest against Taehyun's, Yeonjun tilted his head more to the right, delighted when Taehyun's lips parted immediately and allowed his tongue to slip through. He swallowed the gasp it elicited from Taehyun and continued to kiss him, breaths growing heavier.

Hands settling on either side of Taehyun's lithe waist, Yeonjun smirked, inadvertently breaking the kiss, but leaning forward again to nibble gently at his boyfriend's plump bottom lip. Pressing chaste kisses against Taehyun's jaw and trailing down to his neck, Yeonjun smiled after each kiss, relishing in the tiny moans and whines of pleasure that escaped Taehyun's lips.

A giggling and blushing mess under Yeonjun, Taehyun looked up and allowed a smile to tug at the corners of his lips, his eyes creasing at the corners and soft dimples appearing on either cheek.

"So pretty… You know that?" Yeonjun said sweetly, his voice dripping with honey.

Looking at the boy under him, Yeonjun's heart couldn't help but swell. How he'd seen Taehyun on his best days and his worst days, all dressed up for a night out or dressed down in a pair of stained sweatpants for a night in, he could honestly say that the way Taehyun looked in this moment was his favourite. All shy smiles, pink cheeks, and messy hair, Yeonjun was captivated at how beautiful Taehyun was.

"You're staring… Is there something on my face?" Taehyun asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

Shaking his head in response, Yeonjun smiled and pressed a kiss to the tip of Taehyun's nose. "Just perfection."

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
